


The Golden Rule

by brodeurbunny30



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015) RPF
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Harry Potter jokes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Radavoy - Freeform, Swearing, Teasing, chat up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set delays have James and Dan sitting in a trailer playing poker and waiting to be called to action. Of course the game starts off innocent enough and then goes completely f*cking sideways.</p><p>Or how James comes to realize the depth of Daniel's talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> Dearest Idareu2bme,
> 
> I hope your Yuletide is an amazing one!
> 
> Thank you for requesting this pairing. I've been wanting to write this pairing since seeing the press tour interviews! These two men have way too much chemistry for it to be anything other than innocent! ^__~
> 
> also, since i also love anne-marie, we are just pretending she doesn't exist in this fic.
> 
> I hope you get a laugh out of it and enjoy it as a bonus to your yuletide haul!

They had been done with Makeup and Wardrobe at nine that morning. It was supposed to be just another day on set. Instead, there was a lengthy delay and here James was sitting in his trailer in costume, just past the supper hour playing an endless game of poker with his co-star Daniel Radcliffe.

“Fold.” James threw his cards down as Dan grinned and swept another hand.

“ Well played, you arsehole.” Dan grinned devilishly as he dealt the next hand. They’d started drinking hours ago now. James was quite the sight as he sipped on three fingers of scotch in an oversized plastic tumbler. He was constantly adjusting his ruffled cuffs to avoid spills. Just some of the small sacrifices one makes to not be murdered in cold blood by the wardrobe department. 

“Just how much high stakes poker did you play on-set for Harry Potter. You’ve a deft hand, Dan. You should be on the Pokerstars tour or something.” He pored over his hand. “Why are you spending time in the Arts when you could be a megastar in Vegas?” James’ words were dripping in sarcasm but he was only half kidding. It had been hours since he had made any kind of dent in Dan’s winnings and there was little chance of improving that mark. They were getting drunker and rowdier with every passing hour in waiting. 

“I have enough money.” Dan stared back at James stone-faced. He played his card.

James laughed. “Said no one ever.” He stroked his tongue along alcohol flushed lips as he subtly mocked his Cult Icon come co-star.

Daniel was an attractive co-star, although these days they all were. Yet there was something that kept James' pushing his buttons. It was difficult to stir Daniel up, the man was an immovable object and it made James want to rough him up or sex him up. Their scenes were rife with chemistry and even now James's idle thoughts veered to the dark side and he imagined Daniel bent over and moaning his name. He shook the thoughts to the nether regions of his brain. Surprisingly they played in silence for a couple more hands, and Dan squirmed noticeably in his seat.

“Fuck me, McAvoy, I gotta piss like a racehorse.”

James laughed, which covered the reaction to hearing 'Fuck me' come out of Daniel's mouth. It was still strange that such a polite, professional young man such as Daniel could so effortlessly let sail a string of expletives worthy of a sailor, or a cast member in a Quentin Tarentino film. It also didn’t matter how hard James tried to rattle him with obscenities, witty repartee or lascivious flirtations, he always remained unperturbed. He was always a picture perfect vision of English propriety, and it was utterly frustrating.

“You know the Golden Rule, Dan." James started, throwing down another card. "No bodily fluids on the costumes. Absolutely no pissing or cumming in wardrobe.” James let his brogue accentuate his meaning. 

Dan waggled his eyebrows as he rebelliously sucked some red wine from a straw in his water bottle turned wine decanter. 

“Don’t tell me about the Golden Rule. I’m the reason the Golden Rule exists. I had to go through puberty in Wizarding Robes, remember?”

James snorted and slunk back in his seat with a full body chuckle. Dan said the most surprisingly things and he loved it.

He wiped at the corner of his eye and regained his breath. Dan just calmly grinned with one eyebrow raised. Radcliffe had thrown his glove. There was a challenge set. What had always been innocent flirting, had suddenly turned dangerously forward with one comment.

“You know, Dan, if you get any saucier, I’m going to have to take you up against the trailer door, all friendly like but with my dick up your finely shaped arse.” He raised his own eyebrow in response. "I bet you'd enjoy it." Challenge accepted. James swallowed nervously. It was a dangerous game they were playing now.

Dan beamed excitedly at James’ forthright remark. “Well, that’s probably a good thing then. My lower back’s been bothering me lately and I’d be down for a little adjustment.”

James smirked at how smoothly Dan responded, like they weren’t discussing rutting against hard surfaces with his dick up his arse. “Pray tell me the problem, good sir. It is a painful case of sciatica from limping around as Igor all day?”

Dan looked wistfully like he was replaying a set of delicious memories in a naughty montage. “No, just some repetitive movement pain from fucking my way through all the wardrobe girls this week.” He spoke matter-of-factly then gripped his chin for added poignancy, like he was a judge at a Miss Universe pageant. “And one terribly handsome wig master--unsurprisingly he’s the most gentle with my hair.”

Now it was James’ turn to squirm in his seat. Dan was a cheeky minx when he wanted to be, and he never batted an eyelash in a battle of wits. It was making James alarmingly horny.

“So Harry Potter fancies himself more of a top…” James licked his suddenly dry lips and undressed Dan dramatically with his gaze. He wasn’t even sure why he cared so much about the answer.

Dan laughed. “Well, you know, I wouldn’t exactly say…” He fingered a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “What happens at Hogwarts, stays in Hogwarts” 

James cackled. “Right.”

“But,” Dan put down his cards and draped one arm on the back of his chair in an arguably sexy pose. “If you were wondering, which I know you were, I do work magic in the bedroom.”

James howled, “Does that line work on anyone?”

Dan shrugged, “Usually.” Here he paused for effect. “Is it working on you?” He was wiggling his bushy eyebrows attractively in a come hither motion and it caused an uncomfortable tightening in James’s already tight fitting Frankenstein trousers. 

James took a deep breath, put down his cards and stood from his seat. He stepped to Dan’s side in two strides like a panther stalking his prey. He framed Dan with his body, one hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair. Dan looked up at him beseechingly and James felt his breath catch and his heartbeat speed up. He couldn't believe it had gone this far this quickly. The sane portion of his brain warned him of the consequences of his reckless behavior and shameless sexual flirtation. His mouth and his dick promptly ignored the warnings. 

From this angle Daniel was all twinkling blue eyes and handsome cheekbones and soft brown tresses that demanded to be felt running through this fingers.

“Does this mean you’re bisexual, McAvoy?” Dan’s voice was only a breathy whisper and James felt his own vocal cords respond in kind.

“It means I’m actor-sexual.” James batted his lengthy eyelashes seductively. “I usually feel _sexual_ towards my fellow actors”

“Don’t we all?” Dan’s lips parted instinctively and there was a realization that they had crossed a line. 

How far they were willing to cross it was a different question entirely. James could feel the heat emanating from his co-star’s strong compact body and he immediately imagined what it would feel like tangled with his on the floor. The images were shockingly vivid.

James leaned forward another fraction of an inch until they were practically sharing each others breath. Any second now they would no longer just be flirtatious co-stars

“Golden rule, James.” Dan whispered, there was a hitch in his voice as he gasped. 

James straightened. “Right, of course, we can’t have sex in costume.” He began unbuttoning his waistcoat, wondering just how quickly he could get out his thoroughly layered Victorian garb.

Dan smiled apologetically and retreated from the table. “I'm sorry. Terribly sorry, actually. I was just thinking I still really need to pee.” He bolted from his seat, thanking him profusely. “Thank you for playing. I will see you later...maybe out of costume.” Then he exited in a blur of coat-tails that completely ignored James pointing to the little toilet at the trailer’s rear. 

Despite the quickness of the words spoken, it sounded like a promise and James wasn't completely left bereft and blue-balled. Daniel was interested, he had practically instigated the whole thing. They would find time to spend together yet. At least Daniel had the resolve to remember that they could be called upon any moment by the set crew. Damn him for losing his head, and the game. 

Still, James smiled as he reached and grabbed for his Scotch and sucked back the last of it. There were still many more months of filming after all.

Even more promising was the notion of the post-production press tour which he knew for certain _always_ ended up a bit naughty.


End file.
